


psychic ward

by justanothercrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Have A Good Relationship, Gen, Highschool au?, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Multi, Mystery, Paganism, Platonic Relationships, Roman Sanders - Freeform, bad spanish bc I'm a noob, creatitwins sanders sides, general teen angst, have fun with that, hs ship drama ofc, lots of lgbt stuff and religious trauma yay!, lots of ships, psychic shit, roman and remus move away from logan and patton, trans creatitwins, very nooby wiccan stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothercrow/pseuds/justanothercrow
Summary: trigger/ content warnings: this was concept was initially thought up during my time in a mental hospital a couple months ago so it may be a touchy subject; the title is mostly a joke but a lot of trauma and mental health shit and teen angst has been poured into this since these are my comfort characters, and a lot of what they go through is related to what I was going through at the time/ still am kinda (in my own fictional fantasy version way). Also a heavy theme is religious trauma/ the occult so be warned
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Prinxiety, Roceit, and cute - Relationship, idk, idk highshool petty ship drama, it's funny tho - Relationship, moceit??, okay that's enough you get the gist, they all interact at some point
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. [Enter, our hero, Roman]

**Author's Note:**

> read the summary for tw and cw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has just moved to his old birthplace that he and Remus left too young to remember, but their family and family friends do.

Roman was laying on his back in bed, swinging his legs, playing Mario on his switch, and waiting for the movers to unpack the van. He would have helped, but he was passively protesting this arrangement by sulking in his new room. Oh, and it wasn’t even his room, it was his and Remus’ shared room, and the twins hadn’t shared a room since they were ten and Roman threw a fit after Remus broke their bunkbed. 

All in all, the move was a nightmare.

The new house was small, and old, and it creaked, and yes there were some nice flowers in the garden, and they were by the bay, and people kept saying how nice it was that the twins were back in San Diego, but it wasn’t so nice for Roman because the last time he and Remus had been in this house they were three.

And everyone thought they were girls.

Both the twins were fifteen now. They would be sixteen in a week, but Roman already thought of himself as sixteen because he’d already exchanged gifts with Logan and Patton before moving. Logan and Patton knew he and his brother were trans. They called them by their names and would encourage them as if they were their older LGBTplus siblings sent from the heavens.

Moving meant correcting everybody, and because of the stress, even their mom would forget every five minutes. It had taken her long enough to accept it, but it would take longer for her to switch from chicas to chicos, mijas to mijos, and, well you catch the drift. 

It was exhausting.

And so Roman holed himself up in his new room, on an unmade bed, surrounded in boxes he had piled into the shape of a castle, feeling like a prince in a tower without a dragon to guard it, hugging a heart shaped pillow to his chest until his ribs ached.


	2. [Enter Remus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus enters the scene and immediately wreaks havoc

Remus had told four workers who misgendered him to suck his future dick before his mom grounded him by throwing a chancla in his direction and letting him figure out the rest. He Naruto ran into their shared room, knocked down Roman’s castle, stubbed his toe, roared like a dragon, and faceplanted into Roman’s bed. 

“Hello, brother dear,” he said in his cartoonish American accent that Roman hated. 

Roman threw a pillow at him.  
Remus sat up and tucked the pillow under his legs. “Well that was rude.” He then mimed giving birth to the pillow, falling onto his back and screaming loudly. A loud “callete!” from their mom was heard from the other room and Remus sat back up to see a glaring Roman aiming another pillow at Remus’s face  
.  
“What are you doing here?” His brother’s eyes were red and Remus had a sneaking suspicion it wasn’t from practicing fake crying in the mirror. Their mirror hadn’t even been brought in yet. 

“I told the transphobes to suck my dick,” Remus said, and made some gestures and choking noises to convey the imagery. 

“Your acting skills could use some work, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Roman said haughtily, before throwing the pillow so it landed smack dab in the middle of Remus’ forehead. “Is that why I heard the sound of someone getting cartoonishly slapped on tu boca?”

Remus tucked both pillows under his arms. “Yep!” Roman ducked before Remus could yank out both pillows and whack them over his head. “Pillow Fight!” Remus took an empty collapsed box and whacked it over Roman’s head.

Roman dramatically fell, crying out like a wounded soldier, then kicked out his foot to hit Remus in the shin. After that low blow, a full fledged pillow war broke out, and in minutes they were each fortifying their side of the room with obstacle courses, cardboard box battlements, and precarious stacks of random objects from said boxes.

Just as their epic battle was reaching its climax, their mother came in to tell them the movers were gone. Remus used that opportunity to knock down Roman’s last book tower and conk him in the head with a soccer ball. 

“Remus!” Roman and Ms. Reyes screamed at once. Remus had no ounce of regret on his face as he ducked a flying chancla and raced out the door.

“Come on, stinky princey, let’s explore!” 

Roman huffed an exasperated sigh before racing after his evil twin. “Explore where?”

“The neighborhood!” Remus jumped the steps of the front porch, whooped loudly, and pranced in front of the gate as he waited for Roman to walk over like a relatively normal person. Roman was struggling to hide a grin as he cast a glance to their mother for approval. 

She sighed before conceding with a nod and a smile. 

“Race you there!” Remus took off, letting the gate swing back into his brother’s face, and was closely followed by a string of curses and insults as he tore down the street. 

Remus liked the new house, he liked change and adventure and he had nothing to lose but his meager shreds of sanity. He punctuated this sentiment with his yells and vulgar taunts as he followed the smell of saltwater, letting his new house fade into the distant sunset. 

This would be a long week, but, for Remus at least, it would be a great one.


	3. [Enter our antagonist?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus' first day of school. Remus wreaks havoc yet again, but this time in PE

It was Remus and Roman’s first day of school, to everyone’s collective chagrin. Luckily for Roman, he didn’t have to deal with Remus that morning. Remus had PE and Roman had history, meaning Remus could get out his energy before they had their class together that afternoon. Not that Remus ever managed to get out all his energy, the last time that had happened was when he collapsed after running the 5k and Roman had used this rare and momentous occasion to pour Gatorade on his head.

Unfortunately, that had roused Remus enough for him to make a comment about being ‘hot and sticky’ and Roman forever regretted that decision.

This time, Remus wasn’t running, but dribbling a basketball in the middle of the gymnasium. Some jock was yelling at him for travelling, but Remus just made fart noises and aimed for a basket. 

The ball got knocked out of his hand by a taller boy who berated him for “breaking the rules.”

“You sound like Logan!” Remus said cheerily, jumping for the ball that was unfairly being held aloft out of his reach. 

“Who?” The kid asked, right before Remus elbowed him in the arm and made him drop the ball. “Ow! Cooooachh!”

Remus was on the bench. He turned to the kid next to him and declared, not loud enough for the coach to hear, “You know for a jock, that Patrick kid is a bit of a whiny bitchbaby.”

The kid snorted, then covered their grin with a gloved hand. “Not funny.”

Remus leaned in eagerly. It had been a while since someone had laughed at his jokes, and even if that laugh had been immediately taken back, the takeback was just insincere enough to encourage him.

“You know, tall kids always have this complex. It’s like the Napoleon complex but instead of feeling inferior for their height, they feel inferior for their length, if you know what I mean.” Remus gave his bench companion an exaggerated wink. 

“No I have nooo idea what you could mean by that,” said companion drawled, raising an eyebrow and smiling. They had a scar on the left side of their mouth that made their smile seem to stretch across their vitiligo-patterned face in a way that Remus could only describe as snakelike. He liked this kid already.

Remus extended a slippery hand, slippery with sweat of course. “I’m Remus.” The kid looked at his hand dubiously before shaking it. “I like your gloves.” They looked like the kind you would use to wash dishes with.

“Thanksss, they’re actually very popular here. You should definitely buy a pair.” They released Remus’ hand and wiped their glove on their jacket. “I’m Dee.” 

Remus opened his mouth to make a winning remark about that name, but was cut off from the sound of their PE teacher blowing a whistle. “Okay, huddle up kids, time to change teams.” 

Remus and Dee exchanged a devious look before making their way over. 

“So why were you on the bench, Double D?” 

Dee shrugged their shoulders. “It may have had something to do with bending the rulesss. Apparently, ‘defense’ isn’t supposed to include stepping on someone’s foot, ever so lightly, just to make them drop the ball. Not that I did that.” They put a hand to their chest in the way Roman did when he was offended, but much less genuinely. “I would never stomp on someone’s foot to win a childish game, of course.” 

Remus cackled. “I elbowed Bigfoot over there in the arm!” He pointed to the jock from earlier. “He whined like a little kid, you should have seen his face. He was like,” Remus imitated gross sobbing noises, “Mooom, I mean Coooach! He broke the sports rules!” Both he and Dee snickered. 

They were close enough to the circle of students to be earning glares, but Remus just smiled and waved like a celebrity and Dee shoved their hands in the pockets of their gym shorts and smirked. “You know, if I didn’t know any better, you’d think these plebs think we’re a couple of jackasssses,” Dee hissed under their breath.

Remus gave them a wild grin. “Oh, but we are! See, I even have donkey ears.” He lifted up two sections of his wild curly hair, which was sticky enough to stand up like a pair of horns after he let go. 

“Yes, I can see that,” Dee said, looking only vaguely concerned about the cleanliness of their new friend. Before they could comment further, the teacher snapped at both of them to be quiet.

The rest of PE went terribly, for the rest of the class. Dee and Remus were an unstoppable duo that annoyed even the freshmen, and basketballs were just tools in the hands of destruction. The teacher had to stop the game early and make the class run laps, which earned Remus and Dee a lot of deserved glares.

This is gonna be a great year, Remus thought to himself, as he raced along the track hardly out of breath. Dee would never admit it, but they just might have been thinking the same thing.


	4. [Enter Virgil, Dees unwitting partner in crime]

“Remus, this is Virgil. Virgil, this is my new acquaintance Remus.” 

Virgil looked up from the inside of a purple hoodie to see a grinning psycho standing next to his best friend of almost ten years. “Oh, joy, you somehow found someone weirder than us.”

“Thank you!” Remus said, before sitting cross legged on the table right in front of Virgil. “Does this mean we’re butt buddies now?”

“No.” Virgil scooted away from Remus and glared at Dee. “Why do you have to do this to me?” 

“I don’t know what you mean, dear Virge. I thought you would love Remus. Isn’t he just charming?” Virgil knew Dee meant for that last line to be sarcastic, but with the way they were looking at Remus, Virgil had the sneaking suspicion that Dee was somehow charmed by this stinky kid with no regard for personal space. Figures. 

“Whatever, it’s not like I expected to suddenly become popular this year. Might as well add another crackhead to the lineup of teenagers that should be in a mental institution instead of public school.” Virgil folded into his hoodie and sulked. 

Remus snorted. “You sound just like my mopey twin brother. Roman is always saying dramatic things like that.” He stood up and jumped off the table, almost startling Virgil out of his skin. “Maybe you can join his group instead! They’re a bunch of goody two shoes.” 

Virgil grimaced. “Yeah, no thanks. I’ll stick with the heathens.” 

Dee smirked. “See? You’re getting along already. Just as I predicted.”

“Yeah, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short *shrugs*


	5. [We finally establish our cast... or do we?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to our hero, who hasn't had Remus' luck of "charming" the plebs. Unfortunately for Roman, he's about to meet Remus' new crew

Roman had made no friends in his classes, and it was starting to get to him. Remus had already made two friends, he’d passed the trio in the hall and one of them was snickering at a joke Remus had made while the other rolled his eyes. The sight made Roman think of his two friends at home and his heart ached with grief at the thought. Their mom had told the twins that they could Skype Logan and Patton this weekend, but the weekend felt so far away and Roman hated to wait. Remus didn’t seem to mind, then again he never seemed to be deeply affected by anything, it was just how he was. He also wasn’t as close to Logan and Patton as Roman was, as evident by him already moving on to a new group.

Which left Roman all alone.

He didn’t want to have to resort to hanging out with his brother, but it was better than getting pitying looks from groups of friends walking by where he was sitting, alone, unpacking his lunch. He glared at a group of jocks before packing his lunch back up and going to find Remus. 

Remus wasn’t hard to find. He was standing on top of his table gesturing wildly while telling some ridiculous story that Roman could already tell he didn’t want the context for. One of his friends was listening intently while the other glared at him from under his hoodie and ate a sandwich sullenly. Roman slid into a seat next to the emo kid and tuned into the story long enough to gather that it was about him.

“That’s not how it happened at all, Remus!” He said, and the kid beside him jumped.

The other one leaned forward. “Well, well, well,” they purred. “You must be Roman.” 

Roman leaned away. The kid's skin was patterned with the pale ink stains of vitiligo, and their scar gave their mouth a sideways sort of smile that spelled out mischief and made their expression look almost... flirty? Roman decided not to think about that. "So what about it?" The words came out harsher than intended, but it just made the other kid smile wider.

"Oh it's just that we've heard sooo much about you. It must be sooo embarrassing being the younger twin." 

Roman stood up, startling the emo kid next to him. "YOU TOLD THEM I WAS YOUNGER?!!" He realized how loud he was being and lowered his voice. "We both know I was born one hour earlier."

Remus raised his hands placatingly. "Dear brother, I would never. In fact I told them the opposite; that I ate you in the womb and that you're just my creepy doppleganger who tried to replace me!" Remus put a hand to his chest and looked forlornly to the distance. "If our mother hadn't been well versed in fae magic I would be toast." He closed his eyes and shuddered as if remembering a tragic event.

"You done now?" Roman had climbed onto the table beside Remus, and even Mr Hoodie was enraptured by this sibling drama. Roman looked at his audience a la the Office. "So I can kick him in the shins now right?"

The vitiligo kid cheered him on, but the emo kid (who had given up on eating their sandwich) said matter of factly. "How about we don't get sent to the principle's office on the first day." He glanced around nervously to see if other kids were watching, but no one cared except for a cluster of gawking freshmen and one girl who was checking Roman out. He sent her a wink and got off the table.

"Anyway, I heard you losers thought it was a good idea to befriend my brother, known Beetlejuice kinnie. Seems like you need me to help out with his shenanigans." Roman tried to go for haughty and heroic, but it came out a bit too hopeful.

"How could we deny it," the smooth talking, scarfaced, snakelike kid said smoothly (ooh alliteration, nice one Roman). "We're in such dire need of a strong, handsome hero like you Roman."

Roman felt his brown face turning burgundy. "W-well if you insist," he cleared his throat, "I mean, of course you do need all of those things, yes definitely."

The emo nightmare was rolling his eyes, which Roman was just noticing had some killer goth eyeliner with a nice purple smoky eye. And was that a purple lip tint too or just the purple tinted shadow of sunlight through the fabric of his hoodie--. Right introductions, the other kid was giving one.

"I'm Dee. Pleasure to meet you, my dear," they gave a sort of mock bow and Roman beamed.

"The pleasure is mine, royalty," he looked back at the emo (or was it goth? with the makeup he wasn't sure. What even was the difference anyway? He'd just say alt), kid and gave him a hesitant smile. "And you are?"

"Virgil," he said shyly. The kid suddenly seemed interested in his sandwich again, deciding to take a bite so he wouldn't have to talk. Roman could just make out a mumbled 'nice to meet you' and grinned.

Maybe this week wouldn't be so long after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of what I had thus far, sooo thoughts?? I kinda like this and wanna delve into some creepy occult satan worshipping shit but I also like the wholesome but still chaotic vibes of this seemingly normal HS AU. idk we'll figure it out ig

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably an editor's nightmare aka me bc I made this a while ago


End file.
